2006
Category:Calendar A little star is born :22 Dec 2006 :This December 11th a little star was born. Geneviève Gracian (eneg) and Sönke Ufen had a lovely baby girl named Marie. :Merry Christmas everyone! Vasco Costa ---- Freeciv 2.1.0-beta2 :13 Aug 2006 : T'he second beta for the 2.1 series of Freeciv has been released. This is a beta version, so it is expected to contain bugs; report them to bugs@freeciv.org. Download the source code here and read NEWS-2.1.0-beta2. :Packages for Windows available for download from ftp.freeciv.org: :* Freeciv-2.1.0-beta2-win32-gtk2-setup.exe ''(8.4 MB) :* Freeciv-2.1.0-beta2-win32-sdl-setup.exe (6.4 MB) :* Freeciv-2.1.0-beta2-win32-setup.exe (6.0 MB) :Package for Mac OS X Tiger (PowerPC) is available for download from ftp.freeciv.org: :* freeciv-2.1.0-beta2.dmg (20.3 MB) Notes #The Windows packages [[Freeciv is no Trojan|do '''not contain a Trojan horse]]. Your virus checker is wrong about this. #The SDL client needs an interface theme available separately. The reason for this is that it contains potentially non-free graphics. #The Mac OS X package includes the "normal" size of the Freeland 2.0.0 tile set. The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeland 2.0.0 released :15 June 2006 :F'reeland 2.0.0 final for Freeciv's 2.1 series has been released. The NEWS file states: :* This is a major release, the first for Freeciv 2.1.x and is NOT compatible with older version of Freeciv. :* New set of tiles with a medium tile size (96x48). :* New look for base terrains, mountains and hills. :* Water and forest/jungle enhancement. :* Now the big tileset use cities of the same size of the new medium set avoiding "resized/blurred look". :* Added the fog and unit select tiles. :In addition, Freeland 1.0.3 for Freeciv 2.0.x is now also available. The Extras page has been updated with these new releases. :Again, please post any bugs, problems or other questions regarding Freeland here. ''Daniel Markstedt ---- New tileset: Freeland :25 May 2006 :'''A new original, high quality tileset called Freeland has been released. The author Peter Arbor has made it available in two sizes: "normal" and "big". Normal is the same size as the classic Isotrident tileset, while the big size is larger than virtually any previous Freeciv tileset. :For 2.0 compatible versions, go to the Extras section of our download section and look under "Tilesets". A beta version for the 2.1-beta series is also available here but only the big size version for now. :Screenshots and more information in this forum thread. :Support in this forum thread. Daniel Markstedt ---- Freeciv 2.1.0-beta1 :17 Mar 2006 : T'''he first beta for the 2.1 series of Freeciv has been released. This is a beta version, so it is expected to contain bugs; report them to bugs@freeciv.org. Download the source code here :Packages for Windows available for download from ftp.freeciv.org: :* Freeciv-2.1.0-beta1-win32-gtk2-setup.exe :* Freeciv-2.1.0-beta1-win32-sdl-setup.exe :* Freeciv-2.1.0-beta1-win32-setup.exe :Package for Mac OS X available for download from ftp.freeciv.org: :* freeciv-2.1.0-beta1.dmg Notes #The Windows packages [[Freeciv is no Trojan|do '''not contain a Trojan horse]]. Your virus checker is wrong about this. #The SDL client needs an interface theme available separately. The reason for this is that it contains potentially non-free graphics. The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Freeciv 2.0.8 released! :6 Mar 2006 : F'reeciv 2.0.8 has been released! This is a bugfix release that fixes several important bugs from 2.0.7. :'To compile it yourself, download the source code: :* :* :* :Windows binaries for both Windows versions are available at: :* :* :'Mac OS X binaries are available at:' :* :* :Binaries for other platforms will be published on more distributions as they are made available. :For a list of new features, see the NEWS-2.0.8 page. ''The Freeciv Maintainers